


verityburns: The Road Less Traveled - Epilog (dansk oversættelse) - 15. juni 2012

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En dag i Mycroft Holmes' liv: Sherlock og Johns bryllup</p>
            </blockquote>





	verityburns: The Road Less Traveled - Epilog (dansk oversættelse) - 15. juni 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Road Less Traveled Epilogue: On The Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349898) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> Den 15. Juni 2012, Valdemarsdag, i Danmark: det første homoseksuelle par vil have mulighed for at blive viet i kirken af en præst med en ceremoni, udviklet til netop dette formål. Loven blev vedtaget den 8. Juni 2012 i Folketinget, med stemmerne 85 for, 24 imod og 2 afholdt. 8 ud 10 biskopper i den danske Folkekirke understøtter den nye lov og har udarbejdet den tilhørende ceremoni.
> 
> Danmark var det første land i verden, som tillod registreret partnerskab for homoseksuelle par (den 26. Maj 1989) og gav dermed deres partnerskab den samme legale status som andre gifte par.
> 
> Denne oversættelse skal ses som en tribut til denne begivenhed.
> 
> En stor tak til verityburns for at jeg måtte oversætte sidste kapitel af ’The Road Less Traveled’.
> 
> Originalen kan findes her: http://verityburns.livejournal.com/5160.html  
> Og her: http://archiveofourown.org/works/349898

**EPILOG: _MYCROFTs synspunkt_**

_To år senere... en dag i Mycroft Holmes’ liv._

_  
_

"Sir?"

Jeg rullede søvnigt rundt.

“Godmorgen, Sir.” Der var et klink af porcelæn, da min te blev placeret på sengebordet.

“Godmorgen...” Jeg ventede.

“Anthea idag, Sir,” svarede min uvurderlige assistent. “Det virkede passende,” tilføjede hun, og tillod sig selv et lille smil.

”Ja.” Jeg nikkede, satte mig op og rakte ud efter min Earl Grey – som var perfekt, selvfølgelig. Anthea var uden tvivl den ideelle partner. Det var svært at finde nogen med hendes vifte af færdigheder, som stadig var villig til at lave te, men hun så ud til at opnå tilfredshed ved at tilbyde komplet service. Selvom hun afskyede sit dåbsnavn i en sådan grad, at hun insisterede på at ændre det hver eneste dag, så var det dog en temmelig harmløs svaghed, nogle gange endda nyttig. I sandhed, så havde vi et udemærket arrangement.

Jeg begunstigede hende med et velvilligt smil. ”Nye udviklinger, min kære?”

Hendes blik fløj henover hendes BlackBerry. ”Jeg er bange for, at Deres bror virker en smule... ophidset her til morgen,” forklarede hun og så på mig. ”Han deducerede kokken.”

”Vel,” svarede jeg og drak lidt te. ”Anbefalinger?”

Hun så ned igen. ”Beroligende tilstedeværelse blev introduceret til kokken – ser ud til at virke.” Hun scrollede lidt. ”Mummy Holmes afsendt for at gå en tur med Sherlock på området.”

”Excellent,” svarede jeg. ”Lav et notat, at Mummy skal tage sig af ethvert andet udfald af hendes insisteren på tradition i stedet for almindelig fornuft.”

”Javel, Sir.” Hun holdt sit udtryk omhyggeligt neutralt, da hun forlod værelset, mens hun blidt lukkede døren efter sig.

Efter jeg var klædt på og havde udholdt min sparsommelige morgenmad (åh, hvor jeg misundte Sherlock for hans stofskifte), slentrede jeg ud i haven, og mødte nogle medlemmer af min nærmeste familie, da de vendte tilbage fra deres tur.

 

”Har du set John?” ville Sherlock vide med det samme. Han så, rent faktisk, ophidset ud; jeg opgradere min interne opmærksomhed til Niveau To.

”Ikke endnu,” svarede jeg, med en så rolig tone som muligt. ”Vil du have, at jeg finder ham.”

Han kastede et bebrejdende blik på Mummy, som rystede på hovedet ad ham. ”Så, så, kære Sherlock,” irettesatte hun ham. ”Det er bare til lige efter frokost. Hvorfor går vi ikke og ser efter, hvordan Harry har det?”

Jeg bemærkede, at Sherlock løftede et øjenbryn ad mig, og fandt ud af, at jeg ubevidst havde gnedet henover min kæbe. Lige siden det uheldige møde med Harry, da hun kom for at hente Johns ting, har det set ud til at være en automatisk refleks, såsnart hendes navn blev nævnt. Jeg sænkede min hånd og han grinede smørret.

Mummy var allerede vendt om og var ved at sejle ned af gårdhaven, da Sherlock så tilbage på mig. ”Tjek ham, ikke?”

Jeg nikkede og klappede ham på armen. ”Lad være med at bekymre dig, lillebror. Alt vil være fint, jeg garanterer det.”

 

To timer senere var jeg på Niveau Tre og begyndte at sætte spørgsmålstegn ved min selvtillid.

John havde det, selvfølgelig, udemærket; hans normale fornuftige, rolige selv, forblev i østfløjen, som instrueret. Sherlock på den anden side havde klaret at hidse Harriet op med en bemærkning omkring at alkoholfri vin ville blive tilbudt, og udspillede derefter første violinisten, efterladende manden i tårer og nægte at optræde.

”Du bliver nødt til at give ham noget at lave,” observerede John, som ikke lignede sig selv i hans smarte jakkesæt.

”Violinisten?” spurgte jeg, kun halvvejs opmærksom. Det så ud til, at stressen begyndte at påvirke os allesammen.

”Sherlock,” svarede han og rullede med øjnene ad mig. ”Du har glemt, hvordan han plejede at være.”

Jeg løftede spørgende et øjenbryn og han sukkede.

”Husker du skudhullerne i væggen? Omprogrammeringen af dine aflytningsenheder, så de kun optog Jazz FM? Du ved, de ting han plejede at lave mellem kriminalsagerne.”

”Før han opdagede de forskellige anvendelsesmuligheder af skabe?” Jeg kunne ikke modstå spørgsmålet, og han rødmede tilfredsstillende i en dybrød nuance.

Tidlige overvågningsbånd viste ofte, hvordan John og Sherlock kom ind ad en gang i den ene ende med et typisk tredive minutters interval, før de kom ud af den anden. Den første forvirring blev afløst af det nu veletablerede faktum, at Sherlock havde en forkærlighed for skabe eller, i det mindste, skabe, som ham og John kunne klemme sig ind i. For John selv så det ud til, at han sagtens kunne modstå skabe, hvis han havde muligheden for det. Hvor om alting er, så kunne han umuligt modstå Sherlock, så den overordnede effekt var den samme.

Jeg tænkte tilbage til deres første besøg af familiens hjem, hvor vi for tiden alle var samlet. Efter den chokerende opdagelse af anden tjeneren (som siden forlod sin kæreste og i stedet blev kærester med hendes bror), begyndte Mummy at hænge et tørklæde henover døren, for at indikere, at skabet var i brug.

De havde været specielt umættelige den uge, som jeg genkaldte mig det, da det var kort tid efter hændelsen ved svømmebassinet, og Sherlock så ud til ikke at ville slippe kontakten med John selv i bare et kort øjeblik, som resultat af det.

Jeg havde min egen, alt for levende, genkaldelse af at se betydeligt mere af min bror end hvad der på nogen måde var nødvendigt eller socialt acceptabelt, da Mummy og jeg havde afbrudt vores gåtur gennem haven for at se på udviklingerne i det vestlige drivhus – de faktiske udviklinger, vi mødte, var langt fra de tidlige tomatplanter, vi havde forestillet os. Mummy, selvfølgelig, havde taget det hele meget rolig, selvom hun senere udtrykte fortrydelsen over, at hun ikke havde taget sine briller på, da vi gik ud.

Mine noget ubehagelige minder blev afbrudt, da Anthea dukkede op. Hun så temmelig ukarakteristisk forfjamsket ud.

”Jeg er bange for, at vi har noget af en situation under udvikling, Sir.”

”Korea?” spurgte jeg ind til. Faktisk, endnu en international katastrofe, som ville kræve min opmærksomhed, ville være meget ubelejligt idag.

”Nej Sir. Køkkenet.” Hun så dyster ud. ”Det ser ud til, at den dame, som jeg havde fået til at berolige kokken, har været en anelse for effektiv. Han er for tiden under indflydelse af en _’beroligende urteblanding_ ’, som har efterladt ham ude af stand til at tilberede maden.”

”Har vi ikke en anden kok på stand by?” Det lignede ikke Anthea eller Mummy, at tage en chance i sådanne ting.

Hun så ned på sin mobil igen. ”Vi havde, Sir. Men jeg er bange for, at Deres bror lige har meddelt ham, at hans kone har en affære med hendes tennis træner, så han er faktisk gået.”

”Det her er præcis det, jeg mener,” gav John sit besyv med. ”Hvis der ikke er noget at gøre for hans hjerne, så har du sat en skræmmende intelligent en meter firs høj baby fri i denne husholdning. Han keder sig. Han er også stresset i dag. Hvilket betyder, at hen er destruktiv, krigerisk og meget sandsynlig vil skabe kaos omkring sig.” Han rystede på hovedet. ”Helt ærligt, jeg ved ikke, hvad din mor tænkte på med denne regel, og jeg fatter heller ikke, at Sherlock gå med til det.”

Jeg så nærmere på ham. Når sandt skal være sagt, så virkede han lidt på kanten af sig selv, bekymret for Sherlock og uden tvivl forudså han en kollaps af hele dagen. Samtidig havde Mummy først fortalt dem om hendes anmodning efter deres ankomst om eftermiddagen dagen før, så de havde ikke haft mulighed for at diskutere den. Jeg så på mit ur – lige over en time til frokost, så to timer efter det. Det var tydeligt, at der skulle gøres noget.

”Anthea, bed venligst Sherlock om at møde mig i hans værelse, og afled Mummy ved at bede hende om at klare problemet med kokken, hvordan hun så end vil klare den opgave.”

”John.” Jeg vendte mig mod ham. ”Vær venlig at følge med mig.” Mens vi gik langs gangen prøvede jeg at forklare Sherlocks vilje til at føje sig Mummy i denne sag, som hans ønske om at råde bod på, at han havde holdt hende ude af sit liv i så mange år, men jeg er ikke sikker på, at John lyttede.

Sherlocks værelse var på hjørnet af hovedhuset og han ventede allerede, da vi ankom til vores mål, siddende i vinduet til venstre for døren og så udover køkkenhaven, et ben foldet ind under ham, det andet svingede hvileløst frem og tilbage. Jeg stoppede i døren, blokerede John bag mig.

”Sherlock,” begyndte jeg og modstod fristelsen at skælde ham ud for de problemer, han havde forårsaget. ”Jeg har taget John med for at holde dig fra at lave mere ballade.”

Han var ved at rejse sig med sit hoved halv vendt væk, før han fangede sig selv og bedrøvet sank ned igen. ”Det er ikke meningen, at jeg skal se ham.” Han lød som om han havde fået nok af det hele.

”Så luk dine øjne,” svarede John, skubbede sig forbi mig og klarede afstanden med få skridt. Han tog sin hånd op mod Sherlocks nakke og jeg kunne fysisk se, hvordan spændingen forlod min bror, da han hvilede sit hoved mod Johns overkrop, øjnene adlydende lukket.

”Frokost om en time,” mindede jeg dem om, da jeg vendte mig for at gå. ”Sherlock i spisestuen med Mummy og mig, John i østfløjen med Harriet og resten af resten af din flok, som snart dukker op. Jeg ser efter dem, indtil du kommer ned.”

Jeg så tilbage for at være sikker på, at de havde lyttet, og ønskede med det samme, at jeg ikke havde gjort det. John havde fundet et silke halstørklæde et eller andet sted, som han brugte som bind for øjnene og Sherlock havde allerede sin skjorte af og var godt i gang med Johns bukser.

Jeg lukkede blidt døren bag mig, bandt mit lommetørklæde omkring håndtaget for at advare de ansatte. Det burde helt sikkert holde min bror beskæftiget i et stykke tid.

 

Da jeg kom ned i hovedindgangen, var Lestrade lige ved at ankomme med Mary ved sin side. Jeg gik frem for at hilse på dem, og forklarede at John snart ville møde dem, og tilbød drinks i mellemtiden; et glas single malt til Lestrade og en juice til Mary selvfølgelig.

Det havde været Johns beslutning at blive ved med at se Mary, som havde været årsag til det første større skænderi drengene imellem. Sherlock havde ikke reageret godt på nyhederne og havde været ualmindelig opfindsom i sine forsøg på at overtale John imod det. John havde bevist, at han var lige så opfindsom i sin beslutning om, at bekræfte sin partner om, at Sherlock rent faktisk var den eneste ene han ønskede. Jeg ser mig selv som en verdensmand, men nogle at overvågningsrapporterne fik selv mig til at rejse et øjenbryn.

Det var omkring dette tidspunkt at deres indflydelse på andre for første gang blev bemærket. Det blev tydeligt, at en eksponering for Sherlock og John som par havde en bemærkelsesværdig effekt på den seksuelle orientering for nogle af de mere modtagelige iagttagere – de nysgerrige begyndte at eksperimentere og de fleksible blev helt klart mere aktive. Anthea troede, at det havde noget at gøre med drengenes intensitet og teoretiserede over, at deres noget farlige livsstil tilføjede en kant, som var utroligt kraftig. Lad det nu være som det var, mere end nogle få overraskende udviklinger af relationer havde resulteret af at være sat på denne specielle overvågningsdetalje, og vi blev nu nødt til at være mere påpasselige med, hvem der blev udvalgt som holdmedlemmer.

Som det viste sig, så havde John en stædighed, som selv Sherlock ikke kunne bøje, og personligt tror jeg, at det er nøglen til den succes de har med deres forhold, fordi min bror ellers ville være tromlet henover ham. Da det blev tydeligt, at John ikke ville give sig, vendte Sherlock sine overvejelser mod andre muligheder. Hvis John ikke kunne afledes fra at se Mary, så måtte Mary blive distraheret fra at fokusere på John.

I diskussionen med mig vedrørende dette emne, gik det op for ham, at siden Mary kunne lide _John_ , så kunne hun måske også lide den eneste _anden_ mand, som Sherlock kunne tolerere... I et skræmmende øjeblik var jeg bange for, at han ville prøve at vende arme Miss Morstans hengivenhed i _min_ retning, men antagelig havde han fravalgt mig på grund af vores familiære forbindelser, så det så ud til at han hentydede til Lestrade, hvis ægteskab desværre var gået den vej, som mange andre politibetjentes nogle år forinden.

Introduktionen blev gjort og resten, som de siger, er historie.

 

Da klokken nærmede sig et, begyndte jeg at blive en smule bekymret over, at hverken Sherlock eller John ville vise sig overhovedet. Jeg var ved at sende Anthea, som havde nerver som stål, for at tjekke dem, da Sherlock viste sig i døren.

Mens jeg udvekslede et bekymret blik med min assistent, bevægede jeg for at få fat på ham og Anthea afledte Mummy i retning af drinks bakken. Da jeg nåede frem til Sherlock, tog jeg hans arm i et fast greb og trak ham tilbage ind i gangen. Han smilede bare til mig, med et udtryk af ualmindelig fred i sit ansigt.

”Sherlock!” Jeg rystede ham lidt. ”Sherlock, tag dig sammen! Selv med de forkerte briller, vil et blik på dig vise Mummy, hvad der præcis er sket i den sidste times tid!”

Han så forarget ud. ”Jeg så ham ikke!” protesterede han. Mummy sagde, at jeg ikke skulle se ham før ceremonien og det gjorde jeg ikke.” Smilet var tilbage. ”John er et geni på sin egen måde, Mycroft. Han gav mig bind for øjnene, ved du. Jeg kunne ikke se noget. Det var...”

Det hjalp ikke. Hvis det overhovedet var muligt, så han endda mere gennembollet ud, des længere han tænkte over det.

”Sherlock, mens jeg kan se, at du fulgte Mummys anvisninger, vil jeg ikke tro, at hun vil anerkende den forskel.” Han så ikke ud til at lytte til mig. ”Husk sidste nat... at sove et andet sted en John for første gang i to år, bare for at opfylde Mummys besættelse med denne tradition – du vil ikke have, at den anstrengelse skal gå til spilde, vil du?”

Stadig intet, hans øjne fik et drømmende blik og så ud til at være sekunder fra at gå tilbage til soveværelset. Der var kun én ting at gøre. Jeg hadede at skulle gøre det mod ham, men han ville blive hidsig, hvis Mummy fandt ud af, hvad der var sket, og han og John havde været igennem alt det her for ingenting. Jeg forberedte mig selv. ”Moriarty,” sagde jeg.

 

Tre minutter senere gik vi tilbage til salonen, vores ansigter høflige masker af uigennemskuelighed. Mummy så nervøs ud og jeg hørte en del af hendes samtale med Anthea, da jeg kom nærmere.

”... så påvirket ud til op over øjnene,” sagde hun. ”Han er ikke tilbage på det forfærdelige narko, er han? Jeg troede, at alt det var bag ham.”

Anthea grinede en smule og fangede mit øje. ”Jeg tror, at nogen har givet ham noget,” svarede hun gravalvorligt. ”Bare for at berolige ham, De ved, rent medicinsk. Åh, her er han jo.”

Hun pegede på Sherlock, som var ved at hilse varmt på Lestrade og endda var venlig mod Mary. Hans jalousi og modvilje var beviselig modsat proportionel til Marys udvidelse af taljen – nu var hun otte måneder henne og han var tydeligvis hjertelig; jeg hørte endda Lestrade antyde noget med rollen som fadder, selvom Sherlock virkede ligeglad.

Mummy havde vendt sig og så anerkendende på. ”Altså, jeg håber, hvad de så end har givet ham, så var det ikke afhængighedsskabende,” kommenterede hun. ”Du ved, hvordan han er.”

Anthea og jeg udvekslede blikke endnu engang, siden det helt ærligt var svært at forestille sig et par, som var mere afhængige af hinanden end Sherlock og John. Jeg forfaldt til at lave beroligende lyde og hælde mere gin og tonic op.

 

Blandt farvel råb som ”Held og lykke” og ”Vi ses!” førte Anthea familien Lestrade over til Johns frokost flok, mens vi satte os med Mummy og Mrs. Hudson, selvom hvorvidt Mrs. Hudson fortjente at spise efter at hun prøvede at dope kokken var diskutabel. Hvis ikke Mummy gentagne gange havde dunket kokkens hoved ned i en spand med nedkølet Evian vand, kunne vores oste soufflé meget vel være blevet afløst af ost på toast.

 

Det havde taget mig lige over 18 måneder at få gennemført loven, som tillod et borgerligt bryllup for homoseksuelle par.

Der var dem, som udtrykte overraskelse over Sherlocks ivrighed for at blive del af en så plebejisk sag som ægteskab – faktisk, så føler jeg ikke på noget som helst tidspunkt, at hans for institutionen er vokset på nogen måde. Hvorom alting er, så havde han ikke lov til at sætte et brændemærke på Johns pande med ordene ’ _Ejes af Sherlock Holmes_ ’ og havde taget ægteskab som den næstbedste ting.

Registreret partnerskab var blevet tilladt siden december 2005, men jeg havde været sikker på, at kunne ændre loven forholdsvis hurtig og Mummy havde ønsket er rigtigt bryllup, så Sherlock havde ventet. Jeg tror, at han også var en smule nervøs for at skræmme John væk i de tidlige måneder efter deres genforeningen, selvom jeg sjældent har mødt en mand, som var sværere at skræmme end min kommende svoger.

 

Men inden blækket på loven var tørret, havde han snuppet John på en weekend og kom tilbage med det mest smørrede grin på denne side af ækvator og en træt, men meget glad forlovede.

Hvis jeg er ærlig, og det prøver jeg trods alt at være med mig selv, så tror jeg, at Sherlock ville have foretrukket Lestrade som sin forlover fremfor mig selv. Men det ville have efterladt John med Harriet, og her syntes alle at anerkende, at det var en dårlig idé, så de have øjensynligt fundet ud af det med hinanden. Det gik op for mig, at jeg igen havde fingrene på min kæbe, da Sherlock fangede mit blik.

”Du behøver ikke at bekymre dig,” sagde han nedladende. ”Vi skal nok holde hende væk fra dig.”

 

Ikke så lang tid efter begyndte de andre gæster at ankomme. Ikke for mange, heldigvis, trods Mummys bedste forsøg på i smug at tilføje folk til gæstelisten. Flere af familiemedlemmerne, som hun blev ved med at tilføje, havde faktisk været død i flere år, hvilket gjorde det nemmere, at holde antallet nede.

Jeg havde travlt med at hilse på folk og få dem sat på deres respektive pladser, og holdt samtidig øje med en mere og mere hvileløs Sherlock, da jeg så Mummy på vej mod baren og hurtig gik i vejen.

Hun vendte sig mod mig. ”Hvem har inviteret din forbandede kusine, Serena?” ville hun vide. ”Jeg har bestemt ikke sat hendes navn på listen! _Serena_ især. Findes der en kvinde, som har et mere upassende navn? En mindre fredfyldt person kan jeg ikke engang begynde at forestille mig.” Hun tog hårdt fat i min arm og lænede sig på den. ”Du ved, hun har allerede spurgt, om jeg har været nødt til at sælge mine bedste smykker for at kunne betale for det her? Antog at det var derfor, jeg havde taget perlerne på!”

Hun så ud til at mangle ord, så jeg afbrød, hvad der var en kendt tirade, og vendte hendes fokus mod hendes yngste søn, som lige nu var godt i gang med at få en direkte højre fra fotografen.

”Det her er din fejl, Mummy.” Jeg pegede hende i retningen af problemet. ”Find på en løsning.”

”Men det er tradition!” hun protesterede, ikke for første gang. ”Det er ikke meningen, at han skal se John før ceremonien, det giver uheld.”

”Hvilket uheld kan overhovedet være større end at han fremmedgør sin kommende svigerinde, før hun er færdig med blomsterne, næsten nedlægger hele catering arrangementet, reducerer musikerne til tårer og nu er godt på vej til at skræmme fotografen væk?” Jeg kunne føle spændingen stige til Niveau Fire, hvilket ikke var sket siden 2003.

Hun klappede fortvivlet min arm. ”Ha' en drink, Mycroft. Du ser ud som en, der har brug for den.” Hun svævede afsted igen og sagde henover sin skulder, ”overlad Sherlock til mig!”

Jeg var langt fra beroliget, men det virkede som om jeg lige så godt kunne tage imod hendes råd. Jeg havde knapt nok besluttet mig, før den dejlige Anthea var ved min side med et glas i sin hånd. Hun var virkelig et vidunder. Jeg legede kort med tanken om at udvide vores association, men besluttede mig for, at sådanne afgørelser helst ikke skulle blandes sammen med bryllupsmiljøet.

 

”Jeg blev nødt til at flytte pigen fra lighuset igen,” sagde hun til mig. ”Hun ser ud til at være besluttet på at få et godt udsyn og bliver ved med at kante sig frem. Bortset fra det, ser det ud til at forløbe planmæssigt.” Hun så ned på sin skærm. ”Som De kan se, fik Miss Watson gjort blomsterne færdige, så snart Deres bror blev fjernet fra området. Effekten af det beroligende middel ser ud til at være kortlivet, så den første kok er tilbage på sin plads og første violinisten var faktisk inferiør i forhold til den anden violinisten, han havde bare større anciennitet, så han var ikke noget stort tab.” Hun så op. ”Vil der være mere, Sir?”

Jeg tog en tår af min whisky og tillod mig selv at slappe af til Niveau To.

”Det ser ud til at være iorden altsammen,” gratulerede jeg hende med. ”Bare en almindelig arbejdsdag, ikke?”

”Hvis det er det samme for Dem, Sir,” svarede hun. ”Jeg tager Korea til hver en tid.”

 

En halv time senere skulle vielsen begynde, men der var intet tegn på hverken Sherlock eller Mummy, som var forsvundet sammen lige efter vores samtale. Johns folk havde taget deres pladser, men John selv var ligeledes fraværende.

Jeg gik hen til den anden forlover, ventede gennem den uundgåelige ’Hvem har ringene’ vittighed og spurgte efter Johns forbliven.

”Ha!” udbrød han. ”Har du også tabt _din_ brudgom, hva’?”

Jeg svarede med et spørgende blik.

”Lad være med at se på mig! Jeg har ham ikke,” benægtede han. ”Din mor kom for femten minutter siden og smuppede John, og jeg har ikke set Sherlock siden vi forlod jer før.”

Bagdørene fløj op, mens vi talte, og Mummy kom ind i hendes almindelige dramatiske stil, sejlende op ad gangen i en sky af Chanel No. 5, midt i en raslen af det meste af indholdet fra sit smykkeskrin.

”Hvor er de?” hvæsede jeg, da hun nåede frem til mig.

”Slap nu af, Mycroft. Du ender med et mavesår på denne måde.” Underligt nok, var hun den eneste person, der nogensinde skulle fortælle mig, at jeg burde slappe af. ”De kommer om et minut. Lad være med at bekymre dig...” Hun sænkede sin stemme til en hvisken, ”... _Jeg har låst samtlige skabe_.”

Jeg så vantro på hende. ”Hvad er der sket med ’Ikke før ceremonien’?” ville jeg vide, mens mine tanker fór hen over alle de udfordringer, morgenen havde budt på.

”Du ved selv, hvordan de er.” Hun glattede sit hår, som så ud til at være blevet udstyret med et helt udvalg af smykke dekorationer. ”Jeg blev nødt til at give dem mindst et par minutter sammen inden selve vielsen, ellers ved man aldrig, hvad deres første kys ville blive til. Tante Millicent er på første række og du ved, at hendes hjerte ikke er det stærkeste.”

 

Sikkert nok, så kom drengene et par øjeblikke senere og så en smule pjuskede ud, men så blændende glad, at det var svært at lægge mærke til noget som helst andet.

Helt ærligt, så burde Mummy have vidst bedre end at holde de to adskilt, tænkte jeg, da ceremonien begyndte. Det var en lektion, den kriminelle underverden hurtig havde lært.

Jeg havde tilføjet en skjult beskyttelse til deres overvågnings enhed i timerne efter at John var vendt hjem til Baker Street. Jeg var klar over, at han kunne opfattes som et svagt sted i Sherlocks skjold – en mulighed for at hindre eller manipulere med verdens eneste rådgivende detektiv. Jeg var absolut ikke gået igennem alle disse problemer, bare for at en sølle kriminel skulle blande sig på dette tidspunkt, og helt ærlig var jeg ikke sikker på, hvordan eller _om_ min bror overhovedet ville overleve tabet af John, efter alt, hvad de havde været igennem.

Sherlock havde med det samme lagt mærke til ændringen, selvfølgelig, men han havde underligt nok ikke sagt noget, hvilket jeg tog som hans følelige tilsagn og som et bevis for den bekymring, han havde for John.

Som heldet ville det, var det ikke John, der var målet næste gang, men faktisk min bror, som fandt sig selv i hænderne på tre specielt ubehagelige skurke, hvis lager af tyvekoster Sherlock havde lokaliseret. Mine folk var konstant på udkig efter mere sofistekerede manøvrer, så de havde været helt uforberedt på sådan et grundlæggende og brutalt angreb, og hvis John ikke var kommet hjem til et overraskende besøg ved frokosttid, havde Sherlocks skader været meget mere omfattende og måske endda livstruende, end et forstrakt håndled og de forslåede ribben, han faktisk endte med.

Skaderne på hans angribere, som John havde forårsaget, var derimod meget mere signifikante; hvilket endte op med trusler om retssager for ’overdreven og urimelig anvendelse af vold’, ’vedvarende handicap’ og ’permanent vansiring’. Måske ikke overraskende, fandt politiet det enestående uinteressant at følge op på disse påstande, selvom det faktum, at de var blevet frembragt, førte til, at ’gade sladderen’ vedrørende Sherlock Holmes omtalte en beskytter, som man ikke skulle undervurdere.

 

Jeg satte mig ned med resten af gæsterne da musikken sluttede (anden violinisten var virkelig exceptionel, bemærkede jeg) før jeg sank tilbage i mine minder...

 

Moriarty var den næste. Navnet var blevet en besættelse for Sherlock og de havde danset rundt om hinanden i noget tid, før den rådgivende kriminel lavede sin fatale fejl.

Det var på en måde en skam, når man så på situationen ud fra et rent intellektuelt standpunkt. Sherlock Holmes og James Moriarty kunne være blevet til en af de klassiske rivaliseringer; de havde det ’Store Spil’ i et stykke tid, men da Moriarty truede John på en så forstyrrende måde, var det helt klart _Game Over_.

Mr. Moriarty ville helt sikkert aldrig rådgive nogen igen, reflekterede jeg, og de historier om, hvad der var sket, da Sherlock åbnede op for sin mørke side af sin natur havde opnået en status af legende, at de uden tvivl beskyttede John mere effektivt end et hvilket som helst antal af mine sikkerhedsgrupper – ikke at jeg ville trække dem væk af den grund.

Nej faktisk, så længe drengene blev ved med deres farlige livsstil, ville Big Brother blive ved med at våge over dem, selv hvis det kun var for at kunne grine over forhærdede overfaldsmænds panik, når John bare så meget som snubler, når han går forbi dem.

 

Jeg kom ud af mit drømmeri og fandt ud af, at det var næsten tid til at tage rollen som forlover, hvorfor jeg gik frem for at være klar.

 

Helt ærligt, jeg kunne have ledt over hele verden og ville ikke have fundet én, som var mere passende for Sherlock end John. Der var ingen tvivl hos dem, som var tilstede den dag, at det her var det eneste rigtige at gøre.

John selv var i begyndelsen nemmere at gøre tilfreds, men det var umuligt at se på hans ansigt, når han nu så på min bror, og så forestille sig, at han kunne se på nogen som helst anden på samme måde.

 

Jeg var sammen med dem, da spørgsmålet om ringene kom op og de sagde begge to, at de ville have en, hver af dem en smule overrasket over den andens erklæring.

 

Velvidende omkring Sherlocks besiddertrang, havde John ganske rigtig antaget, at han skulle have en ring på fingeren (jeg kan have givet ham en antydning af denne sag), men han havde ikke forestillet sig, at Sherlock var villig til at gøre det samme. Sherlock så faktisk en smule flov ud, da han tilstod, at en ring ville bevise, at nogen ville have ham, selvom de fleste som mødte ham, mente at han var en freak.

Han var på den anden side overrasket over Johns vilje til at tage ringen og jeg kan stadig huske hans svar...

”Du tror stadig, at fordi jeg ville holde vores forhold hemmeligt i begyndelsen, så skammer jeg mig over dig, over os; at jeg skammer mig over at være sammen med en anden mand.” Han løftede en hånd, for at kærtegne Sherlocks hår i en bevægelse, som nu var meget kendt for os allesammen. ”Der er intet sted, jeg hellere vil være end hos dig,” lovede han. ”Enhver som ikke kan se, hvor heldig jeg er, gider jeg slet ikke tænke på – _jeg er stolt af dig_.”

Sherlock så ud til at tabe sin selvkontrol på dette tidspunkt, og jeg gik så hurtigt som muligt, glemt og ubemærket, mens hændelserne tog en meget forudseende vending...

 

Lige nu ville jeg så gerne have inspiceret Johns ring, fordi jeg næsten var sikker på, at der ville være en eller anden form for ejerskab indgraveret i den et sted, men ring-holderens pligter var faldet på Lestrade og jeg tvivlede på, at der ville være en fremtidig chance, siden John temmelig sikkert aldrig ville tage den igen.

Såsnart ringene var blevet udvekslet, var der næsten ingen tid før ordene ”Jeg erklærer jer hermed for ægtefolk at være” blev sagt og jeg må indrømme, at jeg følte en klump i halsen – jeg havde altid håbet på dette resultat og havde planlagt efter det, velvidende at der var mange punkter, hvor mine arrangementer kunne være gået galt. Jeg er godt klar over, at de fleste folk ser mig som en kold og manipulerende bastard, men jeg undskylder ikke for mine handlinger; ikke med dette resultat foran mig.

Jeg så rundt nu, hvor drengene var i hinandens arme. Tante Millicent fik helt sikkert noget at se på, men hendes hjerte så ud til at klare anstrengelserne. Miss Hooper derimod blussede faretruende.

Jeg fangede Lestrades blik og vi hostede samtidig. Sherlock var velkendt for ikke at lægge bånd på sig selv i offentligheden, men John var normalt meget mere tilbageholdende. Jeg vil mene, at han kan tilgives under disse omstændigheder, for at lade sig rive med på denne specielle dag.

 

Resten af dagen forløb uden problemer, nu da Sherlocks opmærksomhed igen var sikker fokuseret på John, selvom han havde ladet sig distrahere længe nok til at fortælle Mummy, at det meste af kusinse Serenas smykker var simili, hvilket havde løftet hendes humør uendelig meget.

Jeg så kærligt på hendes nedsynken i en selvtilfreds champagnenæret glemsel, da Anthea igen kom hen til mig.

”Alt iorden?” spurgte jeg, endelig med en smule selvsikkerhed.

”I det store og hele, Sir. De havde ikke mere is i baren og spisekammeret er for tiden optaget.” Jeg så mig omkring og ganske rigtigt, drengene var forsvundet. ”Men de klarer sig med frosne citronskiver lige nu.”

”Meget godt,” svarede jeg. ”Er den første gruppe på plads for hvedebrødsdagenes sikkerhed?”

Hun tjekkede sin BlackBerry igen. ”Ja Sir.” Hun tøvede. ”Må jeg stille et spørgsmål vedrørende den gruppe, De har sammensat for den anden uge?”

Jeg løftede mine øjenbryn. Det var meget ualmindeligt for Anthea at sætte spørgsmålstegn ved mine uddelegeringer, men jeg bad hende fortsætte.

”Jeg beklager, Sir. Men Adamson er allerede bi og de seneste psykiatriske rapporter vedrørende Martindales ægteskab antyder, at det for tiden ikke har det godt.” Hun tog en betegnende pause. ”Husk på, at det er deres hvedebrødsdage, Sir. De vil sandsynligvis være endnu mere...” Hun prøvede tydeligvis på at finde det rigtige ord. ”... _effektive_ end normalt.”

”Hmm,” jeg funderede over dette, og tænkte endnu engang over, hvilket aktiv hun var. ”Du har en god pointe der, min kære,” jeg så på hende igen. ”Hvordan ville _du_ have det med at tage en uge i Alperne?”

Hun så overrasket ud. ”De mener sammen med Adamson, Sir?”

Jeg rystede på hovedet. ”Absolut ikke.” Jeg smilede til hende. ”Jeg er ret sikker på, at jeg ikke vil kunne klare mig uden dig i en hel uge...”

Hun tjekkede sin telefon igen. ”Det ville være dejligt, Sir.”

Jeg tror ikke, at jeg nogensinde havde set hende rødme før.

 

Til slut kom drengene frem fra deres dåb af spisekammeret – nok ikke det mest romantiske for et nygift par, men meget passende for disse to, vil jeg antage – og forberedt på at tage deres afsked med en bil, som jeg havde arrangeret ville tage dem ud til lufthavnen; de burde være fremme ved deres mål ved aftentiden.

Der var krammere og kærlige farveller hele vejen rundt, hvilket Sherlock udholdt så godt han nu kunne, mens han bibeholdt sit normale greb omkring Johns hofte. De vinkede kort, da bilen kørte afsted, men vores sidste syn var at de langsomt gled ned i sæderne med Sherlocks hånd på Johns hoved.

Da jeg var klar til at gå i seng efter denne lange, men meget tilfredsstillende dag, tænkte jeg tilbage på det digt, jeg havde læst op som en del af ceremonien. Det havde været i mit hoved fra den allerførste gang jeg havde mødt John og Sherlock sammen, og den syntes at give udtryk for min opfattelse af deres rejse.

Måske syntes hovedparten af gæsterne, at det var et underligt valg for en bryllupslæsning, men jeg havde set drengene smile til hinanden i genkendelse og det var nok for mig...

 

 **The Road Not Taken** by _Robert Frost_

 **Vejen der ikke blev taget** ved _Robert Frost_

_  
_

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both

And be one traveler, long I stood

And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth;

 

To veje forgrenede sig i den gule skov,

Og ked af, at jeg ikke kunne tage begge

Og bare være mig selv, stod jeg længe

Og så ned ad den ene så langt øjet rakte

Til det sted, hvor den drejede ind mod den tykke underskov;

 

Then took the other, as just as fair,

And having perhaps the better claim,

Because it was grassy and wanted wear;

Though as for that the passing there

Had worn them really about the same,

 

Så tog den anden, lige så skøn,

Og den havde måske en bedre stemning,

Fordi den bevokset med græs og ville betrædes;

Selvom for dette har gennemgangen

Nedslidt dem begge på samme vis,

 

And both that morning equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.

Oh, I kept the first for another day!

Yet knowing how way leads on to way,

I doubted if I should ever come back.

 

Og begge lå denne morgen på samme vis

Med blade som ingen skridt har trådt sorte.

Åh, jeg beholdt den første for en anden dag!

Velvidende hvordan en vej leder videre til den næste,

Tvivlede jeg, at jeg nogensinde ville vende tilbage.

 

I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference.

 

Jeg skal fortælle dette med et suk

Et eller andet sted år på år siden:

To veje skilte sig i skoven og jeg –

Jeg tog den, som var mindre betrådt,

Og det gjorde hele forskellen.

**Author's Note:**

> Oversætterens anmærkning: Originalen er forsynet med en meget flot tegning, som kan ses på verityburns journal (http://verityburns.livejournal.com/5160.html).


End file.
